Lust&Guilt : Bella's Story
by xXxxXXmoonliteXXxxXx
Summary: Typical Hunting Trip to Denali leaves Bella alone with Jasper and Emmett. Lots of lemons, quite graphic, intended for ages 18 . Bella/Jasper Jasper/Bella/Emmett Bella/Emmett in that order most likely . Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a Jasper/Bella/Emmett romance, written in Bella's POV. Smut, Lemons, I suggest this for ages 18+ only.**

**(Oh and I'd also like to note that I realized the second after I uploaded this that there are numerous other fanfictions devoted to Emmet/Japer/Bella stuff, set during a hunting trip to Denali. Obviously, theres some built up fantasies about the three among Twilighters, and I promise mine wont be like any other, totally origional when it comes to dialogue between lemons :) ).  
**

_Oh God, Jasper. His body was so, magnificent. Any description I could give it would never do him the justice he deserved. All I could say was that he embodied Edwards physical beauty, but unlike my undead lover, he held a dangerous appearance, marked with scars and gashes. Other vampires had apparently done this to him. I wouldn't deny that Jasper Cullen was tempting me. His body, the way he moved. The way he talked. It was all too arousing. Maybe it was because I had grown accustomed to Edward at this point. His beauty and personality still surpassed that of the others, but for some reason Jasper brought out my deepest desires, beyond those that I wanted from Edward. With Jasper, I just wanted to…._

"_Bella!"_

_I snapped out of my current daydream to Alice's frustrated complaint. Being a vampire, she had very little patience for the slow responses common in my all to distracted human mind. _

"_Oh, sorry, Alice, I was just, uh, thinking, about stuff"._

_She smiled with her usual carefree grin and grabbed my shoulder gently. _

"_Come on Bella, I want to go shopping one last time before the trip to Denali"_

_I rolled my eyes and protested. Alice, still annoyed, laughed in a manner that sounded almost like an angelic song, but with my apparent disgust at her proposition, she agreed to postpone our mall excursion until after the trip to Alaska._

_I hadn't really thought about it, but as I rounded the corner into Edwards room that afternoon, I became aware that he was leaving as well. He was wearing his long peacoat that he only reserved for extended trips._

"_Its only for a couple days, Bella. Besides, if you get lonely, Emmet will be here to tease you the whole time, and Jasper will be here to calm your anger. I don't want you punching rock hard vampires and hurting yourself, so Jazz's abilities might come in handy. At the mention of Jasper's name, my whole body jolted with excitement and a sort of euphoria. At that moment I scolded myself internally for ever considering this eroticism. I took a mild breath, trying to act casual, sure that if I didn't Edward would notice. I turned on my heel, preparing to go back downstairs to chat with Esme, who I had unfortunately not seen all week. As my eyes lifted from the floor to the hallway however, my heart froze in its place. Jasper, with an expression displaying half shock, and half intrigue, stood leaning against the wall, staring at me. My previous day dreams flooded back into my head all to quickly, and I was for a moment, unable to control the lust that seared through my body. I held my gaze with his own, unable to break away, partially from embarrassment, and partially from desire. I of course, was then able to see his eyes light up with my sudden mood change, being that he had that special ability of reading and controlling the moods of other people. His facial expression became suddenly fearful, and he dashed from the hallway before I could blink. My mood suddenly turned to fear as I realized that Edward, who was still behind me. What if he had heard Jasper's thoughts? Jasper had seen and felt my attraction to him right then and there, and with the close vicinity, I was sure Edward was already aware of what I had just figured out._

_But, to my surprise, he was totally calm and collected as he kissed me goodbye and left with the rest of the family that afternoon. I decided that it might be a little uncomfortable talking to Jasper right then, and a part of me believed that if I saw him, I might be unable to control my urges._

_I found Emmet in the backyard, watching the clouds._

"_Doesn't that bore you," I asked._

_He laughed._

"_Bella, only you humans would look up at the sky and find nothing interesting. If only you could see them to the degree at which we can. Every little detail magnified. See that one there," he pointed to a flurescent white one that I thought looked a little like a piece of broccoli. "I can see the raindrops falling, then absorbing into the atmosphere before it reaches us. You can't see that, but it looks absolutely amazing."_

_I smiled in amazement. "That's a lot deeper than what I would have expected from you, Emmet."_

_He stood up gracefully, a bit out of character. "There's a lot you don't know about me Isabella."_

_Chills ran down my spine as he walked away. The way he said my name…it was incredible. There was so much passion in him, I suddenly began feeling those same arousing emotions that I had for Jasper earlier that morning. What was happening to me? I never thought in a million years that anyone but Edward would do this to me, and yet here I was, fantasizing about his brothers._

_I became aware of a certain presence. _

"_You enjoying yourself?"_

_I turned to find Jasper standing way too close to me. His beautiful hair hung across his face, hiding the scar above his eyebrow. It was hard to resist his sexiness._

"_Well, yeah, I mean, I always love it here. Its calm, peaceful."_

_He smirked in a way that made me uncomfortable. _

"_Ahh, Bella, Bella, Bella. I meant, are you enjoying being alone with two strong, powerful, and extremely attractive vampires?"_

_My heart began to race as he moved closer to me. His expression was fierce, and his body language almost made me melt, even though in reality I could feel the cold coming off of his body._

"_Jasper, what are you…." But I knew. He was manipulating my mood. It was unfair, not just because it was immoral to make me feel that way, but because his brother was my boyfriend. His eyes were lit with fire, and deep down inside, I wanted it bad._

"_Bella," he groaned as he placed his hands on either side of my face, stroking my skin gently._

_He moved his face to meet mine head to head. Our noses almost touched. My breathing accelerated. I wanted him to kiss me. I needed him to kiss me. But, just as I was so certain he would do it, Jasper pulled away. _

"_Bella, I want you, but you need to know, I would not do this if I had no idea that you wanted me too." I frowned. "Jasper, have you been manipulating my emotions all day?" He looked confused. "No, I haven't. I mean, maybe now, a little, but its only accidental, kind of like my own personal charge. Everyone gets hit if they get close enough." I lost my breath for a moment. If he hadn't been doing anything, then the feelings were real. And with that, my lust began to grow, pinching me with guilt along the way. Jasper felt the tension and moved closer again. This time his lips curled into a semi growl, baring his teeth. I knew it was still hard for him to be this close to a human. That danger pulsed through me, enstilling fear, but escalating my arousal. I wanted him to be dangerous. I wanted to cross that fine line. He felt my emotions just as I did, and I could see his guilty lust turn into passion and desire. His lips then twisted into an almost sick, erotic grin. He moved his mouth to my cheek, pressing down lightly. I tilted my head backwards, allowing him move his lips down my face. I cringed a little as he reached my neck. He chuckled._

"_Does this bother you Isabella? Does it scare you, that I could take your life right now, that I hold complete power over your fate. Are you afraid that I'll lose control, that I won't be careful enough?"_

_Yes, I was considering all of these possibilities. But any fear I did have vanished as Japser ran his tounge acros my skin. He trailed it across the whole of my neck. Following that he reached my shoulder which was now exposed. He had pulled the neck of my tye dye v neck shirt down. I began feeling the arousal below the waist, and I fidgeted my legs, wanting more. Jasper's fire exloded as he placed one hand on the small of my back and the other underneath my legs. He pulled up into the air, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We gazed at each other in the eyes for a moment, both curious about what was to happen next. This time, I was ready to move first._

_With as much force as I could, I pushed my lips against his, moving my tounge with the rythem of our bodies. His tounge followed mine, and he slowly and gently bit my lip. Our hands began moving everywhere, and I began to forget about the awkwardness of not knowing what to do with him. He began caressing me in places that had never been touched by Edward. Jasper's right hand squeezed my rather voluptuous ass, while his left fondled my breasts under my shirt. I broke away for a moment, communicating with breathes and moans. He nodded and before I could speak, we were upstairs in the Cullen house, approaching his bed. Jaspers fast hand laid me down on my back. _

_I breathed heavily. "Take my clothes off," I demanded. His look of surprise suggested that he never expected this kind of behavior from me. But I knew it was only the heat of the moment. In truth I was terrified, and I believe he sensed this as well. _

_His face changed expression again, and this time, he looked a little scary. "I want this Bella. You have no idea how long I've wanted this. How long, Ive wanted to touch you."_

_I didn't respond. I was too distracted by those words now echoing in my brain. I licked my lips seductively, arching my back. With that, Jasper began to tear my clothes off._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I always thought that lying naked in front of an attractive guy might be a little awkward. But with Jasper, I felt nothing but pleasure. He made me feel like a godess. It took about two seconds for my shirt to hit the floor, and even quicker for my jeans. My panties however, Jasper left on. He began sucking on my breasts. I moaned with uncontrollable eroticism. "Jasp..Jass," I groaned.

"Fuck, Bella, I want your body now, so badly."

Jasper at that moment, moved to my panties, and began tearing the lacy material with his teeth, one strand at a time. As I enjoyed this moment, I began to feel the guilt resurfacing, remembering how I had always planned for Edward to share this with me. Jasper sensed my turmoil.

"Would you rather it be him?"

I hesitated.

Jasper grinned devilishly. Within seconds, he had thrown me with extreme force against the wall, hard enough to stun me, but gentle enough to avoid giving me bruises.

He pinned my body with his own, and snarled a vicious growl in which his teeth bared themselves.

"If that's all you can think about while I'm giving you such attention and care, then I guess I'll have to make you forget how much you want to be with him."

I looked a bit frightened, but on the inside, I wanted to hear more.

"Ill show you what a real man can do. I'll make you scream my name by the end of the night. Forget about Edward."

I tried so hard, but I knew it would come back to me eventually. But in the meantime, Jasper changed his pace. He was much rougher with me now, much more forceful. I gazed down at his gleaming, chizled abs and the very well defined lines leading down to his jeans. One impulse, I grabbed his belt and ripped it with all my might. It tore in the back a little, surprising me and most certainly Jasper. With the fastest speed I could go, I removed his denim pants and pulled his boxers to the ground, revealing his very large, firm, and erect cock. It was so magnificent. My mouth began to water, and I licked my lips feverishly as I lowered myself. Jasper stood with his legs shoulder length apart, leaning against the wall with, ironically, and incredible cocky expression on his face.

"Bella, before I take control tonight, I want to you to make me scream, _**your name." I grinned and grabbed his hard cock. Taking it with both hands I began to stroke it furiously. "Jazz, you're so big…" My eyes shined with lust. Without warning, I plunged the whole nine inches into my mouth, sucking him off as fast, and as hard as I could.**_

"_**Uhh, Bella, fuck, oh god Isabella," he grunted. It was so sexy, him looking down at me with his large member moving in and out of my moist lips. Before I could finish, Jasper began pumping in and out of my mouth, swearing and moaning. He then pushed me away from his cock, and picked me up in one quick stride. Pressing my ass against the wall of his room, Jasper shoved his full length into my wet, tight hole. At that, he pumped me back and forth, my head occasionaly hitting the wall behind me. I screamed his name in not only pure pleasure, but in agony every time he slowed down. **_

"_**Jasper, fuck ahhh, Jazz," I squealed. **_

"_**You'll never feel this with anyone else Bella, I told you. You'll never scream Edward's name like you do mine. I won't stop all weekend if that's what it takes. I want you to ride me until dawn baby."**_

_**Jasper made me orgasm numerous time that night. In the morning, I had forgotten all about Edward as I lay content in Jazz's arms. His muscular body held me firmly against him. I wasn't sure what to think. For one, I was worried about Emmett. I knew he had heard us. I was pretty sure humans two miles away had heard that. I mostly was concerned that he had left to tell Alice. Oh god, I had forgotten all about her. That made me feel guilty. She was the closest thing I had to a sister and a best friend, and I had just slept with her lover. Jasper again sent out pleasuring emotions to calm me down.**_

_**I showered quickly and got dressed. Even though the Cullens didn't eat, they had recently become accustomed to leaving food in the house since I was constantly there. I headed to the kitchen, and unfortunatly bumped into emmett. I had hoped to avoid him until later on when my head was straight, but since my luck had been cut thin by me and Jasper's escapade, I decided to go with it. Emmett smirked childishly.**_

"_**Someone's been a bad girl, hasn't she," he joked. **_

_**I was surprised at how casual he was about it. "Bella, I mean, come one. Did you think I wouldn't hear?"**_

_**I looked down at my feet, and he laughed again. **_

"_**Don't worry, Bells, you're secret is safe, though let's just say that you'll owe me, ok?"**_

_**I nodded, figuring this would come back to bite me in the ass. I just didn't realize how soon it would be.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I spent the rest of the day watching a variety of DVDs Edward had picked out for me. He knew me well, entertaining me with classics like an adaptation of Wuthering Heights and an off Broadway production of A Doll's House. While the thought was delightful, I couldn't help but feel an immense level of guilt growing in my stomach. And eventually, that guilt rose to panic. How could I have let my emotions get so out of control?! My heart beat faster as I realized that soon the weekend would end and Edward would be back. It was one thing for me to hide it, but it'd be nearly impossible for Jasper. He'd be dead the moment Edward entered Forks. His thoughts would be magnified, and my undead boyfriend's anger would explode. How could I be so STUPID?!

My anguish must have been emanating from the living room. Jasper appeared at the top of the stairs, wearing no shirt and just a pair of dark wash jeans. My eyes met his and I found an expression I did not expect: sadness.

"Are you okay?" he asked. In the blink of an eye, he was at my side. Placing his arms around me, he held me tightly and rocked me gently as tears began to build in my eyes.

"Edward's going to hate me," I sobbed. Jasper chuckled. I turned to face him, wondering how he could possibly find the situation funny. "Bella dear, he could never hate you. It's me he'll loathe. But he'll give you what you want. If you want me, he'll harm neither of us. If you don't, well then I'll be on the run, won't I?"  
I couldn't believe my ears, but it was true. Jasper would have to run, Edward would kill him. There was no way I could leave Edward for one moment of lust and infidelity.

Jasper watched me closely. "I know that you feel guilty, Isabella, but since we have no other choice than to wait until his return, I suppose we could make the most of this weekend." I watched his grim expression turn into a sly one. And suddenly I felt my emotions being manipulated again. I fought them slightly, thinking of Edward, but in time I couldn't even picture his face. Even through the waves of euphoria passing between me and Jasper, I could tell he was conflicted all the same as I was. I felt pleasure overtake me as I gave in, my body against his as he held me in a long passionate embrace…

"You mean I don't get to join in?" Emmett stood where Jasper had a few minutes earlier. His grin was wide, and I felt a little uneasy at the way he looked at me.

"It's not fair Jazz, that you get to manipulate her emotions to get her into bed with you. I figure, since I'm in on this little secret, that I should get a go at our little Isabella."

I backed away from Jasper who let out a small snarl. "NO, Emmett, she's confused enough with what she'll do when Edward returns. And are you so quick to throw away Edward's trust in you too?"

Emmett grinned again. I was sure I saw his eyes meet mine, and for a moment, I remembered his little promise to me, earlier that day.

Jasper must have felt my barrier crack a little, and he turned surprised at my willingness. I was in over my head, that was for sure. But Emmett had always appealed to me. He was extremely muscular and the possibility of seeing him naked enticed me. Noticing my tears dry up, Emmett rushed down the stairs and picked me up in a single stride. Pulling me into his arms, he forced his lips upon mine. Jasper scoffed at this, but smirked a little. "Our brother's a lucky man," he said in a laugh. As Jazz began to slowly walk away from Emmett and I, I pulled my lips off of his. "Wait," I pleaded. Jasper immediately returned to my side, sensing my desire to touch him again. Emmett, who did not seem to mind this addition, continued to massage my body with his hands. I blinked a couple times and in seconds I was lying on the kitchen counter which I knew would find more use for me than it ever had for cooking. I allowed Jasper to pull off my top and tear my bra in half. Emmett held me tightly again, his tounge grazing across my stomach, all the way up to my neck. He paused there, letting me breathe erratically and uncontrollably. The fear I would have normally felt when any of the Cullens approached my neck was surprisingly absent. Instead, the feeling was replaced with a knowing obsession with his tongue on my skin. He playfully grazed his sharp teeth across my chin and up to my cheek. With as much precision as they could, Jasper and Emmett removed my slightly shredded jeans. Emmett removed his top to reveal a muscular torso. My eyes followed the perfectly chiseled lines on his abdomen. His skin glistened like gold in the sun, and I was breathless for a moment as I studied his body. He smirked his usual smirk and continued to remove his belt and jeans. He stripped down completely until he wore nothing but a woven shark tooth necklace, one that he bragged about from time to time as being his own handiwork. My mind raced thinking about the strength and power it would have took for Emmett to kill all of those sharks. I considered asking him about it but then remembered the task at hand.

Jasper approached me from behind and tapped my ass gently. "On your knees sweetheart," he purred in my ear. I obediently got down and pulled Emmett's hard cock towards my mouth. I looked up at him innocently as he grazed his hand along my chin. Jasper assisted by pushing my head forward a bit. The faint level of submission drove me crazy, and I began to feel my whole body shake with anticipation. I sucked his erect cock as best I could. My eyes watered a little but I ended up taking the whole length in my mouth. It was all too much for me. I needed him now. His groans turned me on. I pulled myself away. Emmett opened his eyes and looked down at me.

"Don't stop love".

I grinned. Jasper pulled me back against his body. "Let me help." With little effort he lifted me back up on the counter, pushing Emmett against it as well. I climbed on top of him and mounted him swiftly. As he entered me, I gasped in pain. He was a lot bigger than Jasper. I slowly slid myself down, attempting to get used to the size change. As I bounced up and down, the feeling turned from pain to extreme pleasure. Emmet then draped his arms around my shoulders. With small quick thrusts, he pounded into me fast and deep. He kissed my neck and for a moment I felt as though he had taken a small bite as well. I paused feeling as though blood was running from my shoulder, and he whispered quietly in my ear. "Don't worry Bella, I can control myself. I wouldn't dream of losing this moment right here."

All this time Jasper stood behind me in a subtle fit of jealousy. Emmett had changed his mind and now flipped me over so that he was on top. With a more harsh pounding than I had ever experienced, Emmett forced me to orgasm several times within the course of two minutes and then finally climaxed himself. Jasper didn't hesitate. He pulled me off of Emmett carried me to the couch. He placed me down quite gently, a characteristic that was a little foreign to his brother. For a bit of change, he placed his mouth at my opening and trailed his tounge along my wetness. I moaned quietly until he suddenly plunged himself into me with full force. Of course, this was probably no where close to how forceful he could be but considering my fragile human limbs I was feeling extremely like a plaything. In no time at all, I was orgasming over and over again, this time screaming his name. Emmett took the pleasure of allowing me to deepthroat him at the same time. I felt dirty, but in complete heaven. When both Jasper and Emmett were done with me, I layed back on the couch, my naked body quavering from the aftereffects of the experience.

Emmett and Jazz both dressed quickly and carried me and my torn clothes up the stairs. Jasper, feeling grateful for the second sexual encounter, allowed Emmett to hold me alone in bed. I loved the feeling of his body against mine. I was at complete peace.

"What are you thinking Bella?"

Emmett's usually cocky face was straight and serious. I placed my cheek against his and closed my eyes.

"That I'm completely satisfied, happy. I don't know another experience that compares to this."

He laughed his usual cocky laugh and returned to normal. I tried for a second time to forget about Edward, who I still loved with an enormous passion beyond any emotion I had for the others. I couldn't imagine how the next couple days would play out, but I attempted to forget about it as I drifted off into my sleep. It was a nice sleep, a soundless one.

Around two hours into my dreams, I was awoken by a loud bang. I jolted up in bed, spotting Emmett who was already sitting awake next to me. His face was glowing white in the moonlight and for the first time I saw fear in his eyes. Then it hit me:

_Edward was home._


End file.
